Cendrillon como un cuento de hadas
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Todos se reúnen a presenciar como una pequeña chica de cabellos verde aqua se enamora de un príncipe peli azul… ¿qué cosas serias capaz de hacer con tal de tener al amor de tu vida?


_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Miku POV)

Tengo mucho miedo de lo que puede suceder… ahora estoy en una ¨carrosa¨ terminando de vestirme para la gran fiesta del príncipe Kaito Shion… ya que nací para complacer a Luka sama… una chica de cabellos rosas muy largos y ojos verdes, ella me adopto después de que mi madre me abandono a mi suerte; por eso le tengo mucha devoción y respeto… cualquier cosa que ella me pida siempre se la conseguiré.

Bajare sin miedo, usando un hermoso vestido blanco con un gran moño negro, peinada de dos coletas y una diadema del mismo color… zapatillas de cristal *_como un cuento de hadas será_* pensaba mientras entraba al gran palacio blanco, miraba muy curiosa la fiesta mientras me preparaba para la búsqueda del príncipe Kaito Shion.

El gran salón estaba repleto con pinturas de ángeles y dioses griegos… además de tener grandes candelabros muy finos por doquier… todo era muy elegante.

-La princesa…- dijo un señor vestido elegantemente mientras me miraba insistentemente.

-Hatsune Miku- respondí mientras hacia una reverencia…

(Kaito POV)

-¿Y cómo han estado últimamente?- preguntaba a mis dos mejores amigos: ¨Len y Rin¨ unos pequeños gemelos de ojos azules que se hicieron amigos míos en la infancia… siempre permanecen juntos pero los dos son tan diferentes por dentro… Len es muy dulce y tierno; y Rin es la agresiva controladora.

-Pues igual que siempre- contestaron los dos.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿No se han conseguido pareja?-

-Mmm… no, estamos bien por ahora- contestaron.

-¨La princesa Hatsune Miku¨- escuche que anunciaba mi vocero, así que voltee a ver de quien se trataba, ya que en mi vida había escuchado de esa princesa.

-Me permiten un momento- dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la entrada principal… en donde me encontré a la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida… con sus hermosos ojos color verde aqua y cabello del mismo color… de rostro tan angelical y blanco como la nieve… lo que más deseaba: sus labios tan rojos y grandes… tan apetecibles.

(Miku POV)

Debo de encontrarlo… ya que a las doce debo cumplir mi mandato… el que me encomendó Luka por ser su mejor dama.

Se supone que busco a un príncipe alto y de cabellos azules… es todo lo que me dijo Luka san… no quiero fallarle ya que le debo mi vida a ella.

-Buenas noches…- escuche de un chico, así que voltee a verlo y no era el príncipe, era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules… muy alto y apuesto; pero yo necesito a Kaito.

-Buenas noches- respondí, para luego ver como el chico besaba mi mano.

-Nunca había escuchado de usted princesa-

-Mmm… que extraño- respondí tratando de ocultar mi miedo de ser descubierta ya que yo no era ninguna princesa, prácticamente era nadie –yo tampoco he escuchado de un príncipe tan guapo como usted…-

-Am… am… Len Kagamine- respondió el caballero un poco ruborizado y eso me dio un poco de gracia así que podría usarlo para llegar al príncipe.

-Disculpa Len… ¿puedo llamarte así?-

-Claro… ¿Qué necesita?-

-Bueno… me pregunto si usted conoce a Kaito Shion- pregunte mientras sonreía.

-Pues… si, es mi amigo-

-¡Qué casualidad!- respondí mientras daba pequeño saltitos –él también es mi amigo y vengo a buscarlo pero no lo encuentro ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? Por favor-

-Está bien…- contesto el rubio para luego guiarme a una gran bola de gente, que se encontraba charlando, como lo supuse Luka san se había enamorado del chico más rico de todos los imperios.

(Kaito POV)

No pude acercarme lo suficiente para saludar a la princesa pero… en cuanto me dejen de invadir las personas iré en su búsqueda.

-Kaito- decía mi amigo mientras se acercaba justamente con la princesa que iba a buscar –la señorita Hatsune dice conocerte así que la traje-

-¿Conocerme?- pregunte mientras miraba a la chica detenidamente y pude notar que guiñaba el ojo infantilmente, así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad -¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarte Miku?-

-¡Hola Kaito san! Mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo la chica muy animada ¡valla que es buena actriz! Hasta me hizo dudar…

-Vamos Miku… debemos hablar- dije mientras ofrecía mi mano, en señal de que me siguiera y ella inmediatamente correspondió a mi gesto.

(Miku POV)

Por ahora todo marcha a la maravilla…

-Ahora señorita…- dijo el peli azul mientras me acorralaba en un rincón del castillo -¿me puede explicar eso de que nos conocemos?-

-Bueno… tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo- respondí mientras volvía a recordar para que estoy aquí *_para asesinar al príncipe_* así que me asegure que el cuchillo estuviera en su lugar.

-Me parece haberla visto antes…- dijo el mientras se acercaba cada vez más, podía sentir su agitada respiración en mi rostro así que comenzaron mis mejillas a arder.

-Yo no lo recuerdo- respondí rápidamente mientras sentía de nuevo la necesidad de mirar el reloj… ¡que hermoso! Pensé en cuanto lo vi, adornado a mano con detalles en oro solido -¿Por qué lo menciona?-

-Bueno… es que me interesa mucho princesa Hatsune- respondió el para luego sonreír –por si las dudas… un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Shion Kaito-

-El placer es mío- respondí mientras hacia una reverencia –Hatsune Miku a sus órdenes-

(Kaito POV)

Cuando estoy con Miku me siento fuera de mi… siento el deseo incontrolable de poseerla.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- pregunte mientras tomaba su fina mano.

-Claro…- respondió ella mientras nos acercábamos juntos al centro del gran salón.

No nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo avanzaba en nuestra contra, poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando… cada paso que daba se me hacían cadenas, esa chica me enamoraba cada vez más… su esencia tan fresca pero a la misma vez tan dulce me hacía enloquecer y sus zapatos de cristal me seducían cada vez más.

(Luka POV)

Kaito… no sabes cuento tiempo he esperado para poder tenerte… ahora serás mío por siempre.

_*FLASH-BACK*_

_-¡Luka espera!- gritaba un pequeño niño de cabellera azul mientras corría desesperadamente detrás de una chica de cabellos rosas… -¡te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos!-_

_-Kaito…- decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos –te prometo que solo será por un tiempo el que me iré y… después regresare por ti-_

_*FIN FLASH-BACK*_

(Miku POV)

No puedo dejar de ver hacia el reloj… pronto darán las doce campanadas de la noche… pero no puedo hacerle esto a Kaito… yo…me siento tan bien en su presencia… cuando sus manos se posan sobre mis caderas y mi cabeza en su pecho… cuando escucho el latir de su corazón y su respiración en cuello… mejor escapare.

-Con su permiso- dije para luego soltarme rápidamente de su agarre y salir corriendo desesperadamente a la entrada… sosteniendo en mis manos el arma blanca… adornada con ángeles negros. La puerta era enorme y no había nadie más que me ayudara a abrirla… al parecer el tiempo está en contra mía.

-Miku- escuche para luego ver al apuesto príncipe de azul… su mirada tan penetrante provocaba que me estremeciera… de pronto vi como su mano se alzaba… así que cerré mis ojos mientras salían lágrimas de ellos y espere el golpe –una hermosa chica como tú no debe llorar-

Mire claramente como secaba mis lágrimas con sus dedos y las besaba… dejando ver a un chico totalmente sonrojado y varonil.

-Las doce- murmure mientras empezaban las campanadas que marcarían por siempre mi destino… sentí como dejaba mi cuerpo y me encerraban en un profundo hoyo negro… el sonido de ese horrible reloj me ensordecía y provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza.

(Kaito POV)

-Tranquilo amor…- me decía una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, usaba un vestido negro y detrás suyo unas alas del mismo color –regrese por nuestra promesa-

Vi como sacaba un gran cuchillo delicadamente, como sonreía, pasaba ese cuchillo por todo mi pecho y cerré los ojos… esperando mi final; ya que no quería hacer nada… no importaba vivir si mi hermosa princesa verde aqua me abandona por siempre.

(Miku POV)

No permitiré que este cuento de hadas termine así…

-¡Kaito!- grite mientras abría mis ojos y podía ver que mi príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados… su mano derecha estaba posada a un costado así que deduje que lo había lastimado y comencé a llorar.

-Miku… te amo- dijo el mientras quitaba su mano y se podía ver que solo estaba rasgada su fina ropa… sin ninguna herida se encontraba mi amado príncipe.

(Kaito POV)

Luka… recordé de inmediato a la pequeña niña de rosa a la que le jure amor eterno…

-Kaito sama- dijo Miku mientras lamia mi mejilla donde se encontraban lágrimas, así que pude mi mano en su cintura mientras sentía la fina tela de el corset blanco que llevaba puesto.

-Miku… nunca te dejare ir- dije mientras bajaba más mis manos y podía tocar su piernas tan suaves y largas… pude ver como se estremecía mi princesa.

-Ah!... Kaito- gemía la verde aqua mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por debajo de mi camisa blanca dejándome deseoso de más…

_*Como un cuento de hadas será*_

_**¡HOLA! Bueno otro one-shot de MikuxKaito… pronto subo uno de MikuxLen *¬* no termine el Lemon porque… ¡Miku es de Len! Ok… ok… amo también el MikuxKaito pero después de leer un fic en donde Miku desprecia a Len me entro mi rencor de escritora sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado… bye nye ¡comenten!**_


End file.
